


Aphrodisiac

by 4dots_of_dessert



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 银土 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4dots_of_dessert/pseuds/4dots_of_dessert
Summary: 银土，春药梗，一个那啥不行反被那啥的故事





	Aphrodisiac

这一小瓶催情剂摆在土方的办公桌上已经有些时日了，最初似乎是从一小伙犯罪分子手中夺来的，因为没有标签显得作用不明，他便随手搁下了，直到今天闲来无事又想起了这一茬，略带好奇的打开闻了闻。

是一股比较甜腻的草莓味。

某根神经突然被狠狠拨动了一下。

本就是夏季，身上泛热他到也没在意，还翻来覆去的将那一小瓶催情剂摆弄研究了半天。但没过多久，迅速叠加涌起的燥热感才终于让他察觉到了不对。 

这要是再不知道这玩意儿是干什么的，他就是个傻子。

好在吸入的剂量还不致于让他到丧失理智的地步，用力晃了晃脑袋想保持清醒，但身上越来越热的滋味不太好受，都能感觉身子敏感的擦着布料，惹的他浑身犯痒，只能坐下来深呼吸了几下，时间长了下身渐渐有点涨疼涨疼的。

他还从来没遇见过这种事。并非是对这些风月之事完全不知，恰恰相反，正因为身为警察，对这类的事情或者更加另类扭曲的癖好实在耳濡目染的太多，反而失了大半的兴致。退一万步讲，如果是因为正常的生理需求，他也会坦然接受。

不过在屯所因为手贱了一下结果误中了催情剂？世界上还有比这更加丢脸和操蛋的事吗？ 

理性分析一下，这种在黑市流窜的助兴物品应该不是一般意义的普通货色，估计也不是能只靠自己撸一把就能轻松解决的，但他总不能现在硬着出门找艳遇？不然叫手下去替他找一个？他还干不出这种不要脸的事来。

于是他花了不到一秒就决定，等事情结束了他绝对要去牢里让那帮天杀的犯罪分子付出代价！

那现在呢？首先自然是将门关上，然后要求不管怎样谁都不能来打扰，再然后……

他记得还有什么重要的事来着的，刚刚山崎和他说什么？好像是他们有个委托需要某个卷毛混蛋的帮助所以约了等会来谈一谈？

至于具体是什么委托他现在不太分得出精力来回忆，不过他记得自己明确的拒绝过了。虽然后面山崎好像还说了什么，但是他才不管，他一点也不想听。

他们堂堂的真选组为什么一定要找那个家伙帮忙啊！真是够了。

哦对，那家伙喜欢草莓味——

不过这个情报好像没任何意义。

从他不小心中了催情剂到现在也就半盏茶的功夫，但是他分明觉得有一个世纪那么长，真选组制服的布料柔软舒适，但是现在却捂的他有点透不过气，他这会异常敏感，都能感觉到布料的纹路一点点磨着他的皮肤，越磨越痒最后还发了疼，刀割似的遭罪，难受的他一动也不敢动，浑身是汗，喉咙都干哑的要冒火，只想用谁人的肌肤亲吻来解一解他的渴。

越来越煎熬的过程里他又自暴自弃的开始觉得，如果是那家伙的话，倒也不是不可以试试。

这种时候也就只有想象力才能给他极为有限的帮助了，反正当事人不在，他怎么想都不做数，权当是转移注意力了。比如说，虽然他绝不承认那家伙是他的菜，但平心而论那家伙确实长的还算可以，起码不致于下不去嘴。一头卷毛摸起来感觉会很舒服，那双眼睛尤其好看，血似的，像是会勾人魂魄，也不知道在床上会是副什么好景。

当然平心是不可能平心的。

他也不知道为什么他能够想的这么细致，结果让他很是忐忑不安起来。明明有其他更优秀的决定，例如可以当成是纯粹为了解决眼下燃眉之急的事来公事公办，虽然很丢脸，但也不是不可以作为委托和那家伙聊一聊，都是下半身思考的动物谁也别说谁，反正那家伙只要给他足够多的钱就行了，最多附送一点草莓牛奶还是巧克力芭菲。

非要他说出什么“我其实一直以来就很喜欢你，我们不如交往一下试试看”这种话当真不太可能，更别说还在这个节骨眼上。不过换过来一想，如果是那家伙先开口对他这么说……

虽然副长大人很可能傲娇的不予理会，但必须要他选择的话，他好像是愿意的。

他又皱了皱眉头。其实表面上不太对盘，是觉得那个男人过于危险难以掌控而已。

“唔……”他胡乱的呻吟了一声，勉强自己忍过一轮情潮，将勒人的领巾解了下来，脱下外套，把扣子开了两颗，这才总算感觉稍稍呼吸顺畅了点，又挣扎着起身将空调开的更低了一些，全身的力气都用来抵御欲望了，导致他做这些事都变得有些困难起来。

想到这，他越发觉得自己有些失策，他不该急于拒绝的。这可能是个好办法：借这个机会把那家伙干到求饶，搓一搓那家伙嚣张的气焰还能让那家伙长点记性。 反正说出来也许你们不信，但是真的是催情剂先动的手。 

他一时间只顾自己胡思乱想，哪知脑子里的想法还没收回去，紧闭的门就在此时被咣的一声重重推开，他口里的某个卷毛的脸出现在门口。

银时刚迈步进来，就立刻又退了回去：“我去……这可是夏天，你是企鹅吗？”

土方直接被他吓了一跳，一时间吃惊的呆呆愣了半晌。原来这世界上还真有更加丢脸和操蛋的事，比如中了催情剂还被最不想撞见的人给撞见了。

关键是他现在可没精力跟这家伙斗嘴，瞄了银时一眼，哑着嗓子诧异的开口：“……你怎么会在这里？”

“我怎么会在这里？”银时学着他的语气，皱起眉面露不耐的啧了一声，进门毫不客气的从他手里夺过了空调遥控器给按了，这才施施然的开口：“不是说有委托吗？怎么，这架势是副长大人亲自来和我谈？还是说你打算当企鹅顺便找借口要在大夏天冻死我？”

不可避免的指尖轻微的相触立刻过电般的随着土方的亢奋传到了脑海里，被极为敏感的神经放大百倍后实在刺激巨甚席卷全身，差一点直接击溃他仅存的理智。

简直就是灾难。

除了想把这家伙按到身下干之外他都快没法正常开口说话了，颤抖了一下，只好努力在心里跟了一句。我记得我拒绝过了。

药物让他有点恍惚，银时这会离他近了许多，和往日一样的云边白袍，不过敞开的衣领让那一截白皙的脖颈和一点锁骨诱人的暴露在他眼前晃荡，在这时候简直就等于一盘泛着香气的珍馐美味，还是裹满了蛋黄酱的那种。

土方很艰难的移开了自己的视线，呼出一口热气。

不管是房内过低的温度，还是这会说话半天没有得到任何回应，银时很快直觉到了有点古怪，回过头来看见他感觉不太自然的脸色，沉默了一瞬，有些奇怪的开口：“你怎么了？”可话一出口就有点后悔，他觉得这样有多管闲事的嫌疑，这帮税金小偷如何都和他没什么关系，他只是来工作的。

可惜这比先前柔和许多又微微有些低沉的声线窜到土方耳朵里，顿时让他头皮发麻，体内的燥热受了一些微小的刺激就如同火上浇油一样肆虐开，导致他又愣神了很久才努力让自己回过神来。

虽然难以启齿，但是他这会是真觉得比方才独自一人的时候难忍多了，当然他觉得主要是因为银时毫无自觉的一直在挑战他的忍耐力。土方适当的犹豫了一下，说服自己或许这家伙平日里满嘴脏话那对这种事情应该接受度挺高的，再施点手段让这个混蛋从了他应该不难，大不了事后多哄一哄，如果……他是说如果，这家伙愿意继续和他发展下去，那他也不是不能接受。

左右他都不吃亏，想到这，他突然意识到，这可能是前所未有的一次机会，也可能是唯一的一次。因为一旦回归原样，依旧只有例行的争吵不休，他就再也找不到借口能够对付这家伙了，更别说再发展一点微不足道的好感。

“你、你先把门锁上……我们再好好谈谈。”做出了决定，虽然控制不了耳根发红，土方语气听起来倒是很严肃。

“至于吗？”银时稍稍有些不明所以，不过到也没多想，只当这次又是幕府什么不可告人的机密内容，不太走心的抱怨了一句，走到门边反手替他拉上了锁：“到底什么事……”

话还没说完，土方已经起身靠过来，猛的伸手扣住了他的脖颈，狠狠吻住了他的嘴。

银时根本没反应过来，直接被撞得抵在了门上，整扇门被震的剧烈颤动吱嘎作响一阵。

唇舌纠缠虽然没有连带行为的那般粗暴，却很热烈直接，过于炙热的呼吸喷吐在他的脸上，土方的手就卡在他的动脉处，带着一种微微一使力就能置他于死地的危险感。

致命的危险能带来性欲，男人在某些事情上总是简单低俗的。虽然土方没做过这种事，但是这不妨碍他强大的模仿和学习能力。光吻显然不够尽兴，随之越发深入就毫无所觉似的用手指上下抚摸撩拨那片光滑的颈部，又往下去探衣襟下的皮肤。

“……？！”

银时与他四目相对彻底愕然了几秒，导致他的舌头被吮吸的都有点发麻，半晌才回过神来，迅速抬手扭住了土方的手腕。土方顿时有点吃痛，下意识松了手，让他得以先把脆弱的脖子给解救了出来。

“你疯了吗……”他捂住自己被有点勒疼的脖颈，靠在门上呼吸不畅的低咳了几声：“……搞什么？！”天知道，要不是因为没感受到杀气，他差点都要拔刀了。

土方舔了舔唇，皱起了眉盯着他，伸出手撑住了他身后的门，微微偏着头，那双湛蓝的眼隐隐带着一丝侵略性：“这不是很明显吗？”

银时缓过一口气，蹙起了眉疑惑不解的盯了他一会。

没有酒味，他又环顾了一下四周，眼神在那一小瓶被打开的催情剂上停留了一瞬，重新落到了土方的脸上，一针见血的做出了判断：“你……被下药了？”

这么快戳穿导致土方一瞬间被尴尬感给淹没了，随后又引申出了一丝愤愤和不满。他身上太热了，热的像把他架在火上烧烤一样，偏生方才尝到了身前的人清凉解渴的甜头，这会反倒更难熬，很是不耐的靠近了一些使劲压住面前的人，用手紧紧箍住，低头去啃舔他的锁骨和颈侧白皙的皮肤：“本来也没这么多事，但谁让你偏偏这时候送上门来。”想着又嗓音低哑的补了一句：“要怪就怪你自己运气不好。”

银时瞳孔微缩，将人拉开一些，缓缓眯起眼上下打量了他一番，叉起手来似笑非笑的道：“敢情又变成是我的错了？你该不会是想告诉我，这就是我的委托吧？”

土方愣了愣，挑眉道：“如果我说是呢？”

“那我拒绝。”银时推开他，把自己抽离出来，回答的很干脆。

要知道，他们两个平日里根本就是话不投机见面就掐，现在这算什么情况？

说起来他也不是对土方有什么不满，也许就是单纯的因为八字犯冲，再小的事都能发展到打一架，虽然他得承认捉弄土方是有点意思，但是打架打到床上？即使不算厌恶，可这太出乎他意料，他需要一点时间来消化消化。

“你没有拒绝的权力。”土方脸色有点冷，虽然心知不能指望对方也抱着和他一样的感情，但加上药效的缘故，这会难免有点郁郁和委屈，气闷不顺，语气不自觉的显得颇有几分恶狠狠，赌气般道：“你当我这是什么地方？既然来了，想走还没那么容易。”

他堵在门边谁也出不去，屋子本来就不大，想躲也躲不到哪里去。

土方逼近几步，沉着脸扯住了打算一走了之的银时，逼他转过身来面对自己，抬手掐住了他的下巴固定住，极为强势的将自己的唇烙了上去，用另一只手去搂他的腰，他几乎把全身重量都压在银时身上了，唇又舔吻向下，用了很大力气在那截裸露的脖颈处留下了一个明显的吻痕，占有意味十足。

机不可失时不再来，他决定干脆豁出去了，不太安分的伸手解银时的衣带，抚慰他的身体，都恨自己平日里没多学点技巧花活，最好几下就能让对方神魂颠倒无法自持。

“你他妈……清醒点！”本来就察觉到了不太对劲的银时一开始还能忍受，就当他不准备和一个被药力折磨的精虫上脑神智不清的家伙计较太多，但随后就发现一味忍让只会让事情脱离控制，这家伙根本就是变本加厉，不依不饶的堵着他的嘴又亲又咬，手还不老实的在他身上又摸又捏，就算没多高的技巧但来来回回这种唇齿相交的推动下也难免惹的他跟着有点燥热起来，只好伸手去扯土方的头发，想强行将人拉开。

他自觉动用了不小的力气，没想到这一扯连半点效果也没有，可能最多扯下了几缕头发，人倒是半步也没移，反倒是土方早有防备似的立刻扣住了他的手腕。

银时这次到没再过多的挣扎，随土方抓着，目光复杂的看着面前的人。

老实说，他觉得有点难以置信，毕竟他印象里的真选组副长可是在被村麻纱附身后还能凭精神压制妖刀的存在，他还真不信如果土方有心抵抗的话，能被区区的催情剂左右到这个地步。

当然……他也很适时的忽略了如果自己真想拒绝的话，凭他的实力逃脱眼下处境的方法没有上百也有上千，哪还会一次次的放任到现在。

虽说他向来是个随心所欲的人，这种事情也不会委屈自己非要忍着，但这还真是他这辈子第一次遇见被一个男人强撩到这个地步的情况，最主要的是，这个人还是他的死对头来着，至少表面上是。

这家伙恐怕压根就不知道自己惹了个什么样人。

银时抓住了他乱动的手，低哑的嗓音带上了一丝警告的意味：“你确定要这样？最后一次机会，我劝你最好考虑清楚后果，别到时候后悔。”

好歹相处这么多次了，土方还不至于被他一两句话唬住，适才压根就不买帐，没有丝毫反省的意思，因为被迫打断反而有几分不耐烦的开口：“我也最后给你一次机会，接受这个委托，我还可以考虑照常付给你应有的报酬……”他的手从银时衣摆下探进，顺着腰和腿往上流离，可见已经不是真的在征求意见了：“不然的话，我劝你老老实实的认栽能少受点罪，对你，我耐心有限。”

“是么？那既然只是委托……谁来也无所谓吧？”银时盯住了他的脸，这会语气却反倒显得平淡了下来：“照这么看来，我到是运气不错，还能从你手里赚一笔？”他说着将身子放松下来靠着，看上去还很大方的稍侧过头，展露出了光洁的颈部和微微凸起的喉结，那条淡粉的痕迹未褪，致命的部位脆弱又美丽。

当然不是谁都可以。土方怔了一下，竭力让自己的语调保持平稳：“自然……不会让你吃亏，你想要什么，我力所能及的范围内，你可以开口，就当是……负责。但如果你想拿这件事捅出去来威胁我，我不介意被别人知道，提前告诉你这条路走不通。”

银时眼神一暗，微微眯了下眼睛，看着他沉默了片刻，才幽幽开口：“好，那就当是委托。”那双血色的眼如同舞动着燃烧的火焰，透出一种别样的魅惑。

土方心里的那股不服输的倔劲几乎立刻就被这个眼神给点燃了，连带那股蠢蠢欲动的征服欲和占有欲。他没料到说开了后银时倒答应的挺爽快的，一时间都有些受宠若惊的感觉。

然后他就听见银时不知为何轻笑了一下，推开他往屋内走了几步，慢条斯理的解开衣带，冲着屋内的软垫扬了扬下巴，示意道：“过去躺好。”

“……？”土方一怔，抬眉瞄了他一眼：“嗯？”

“不是委托吗？”银时脱了外衣丢开，倒是很有耐心的撑着头等他：“我答应了，你躺下吧。”

土方这才回过味来，一脸惊讶：“什么？我要在上面！”

“你是要……坐上来自己动？”银时像是讶异了一瞬，随后又面露难色，思索了一会才淡淡道了一句：“我不喜欢这个体位，换一个吧。”

“你要上我？”土方还没从震惊里缓过神来又差点直接被这句话噎到，顿时感觉自己现在想骂人：“我他妈的根本就没这个意思！”这家伙真的欠教训。他勉强自己深吸了口气，语气沉了下来，指了指他，又指了指软榻：“我的意思是……你才该是过去乖乖躺好的那个。”

听闻，银时转过身来，叉起手饶有兴致的挑了挑眉：“你该不会是认为……我是专门送上门来给你操的吧？”

这么直白和露骨的话让土方感觉十分不适的蹙了蹙眉，不过没有出口反驳，脸上的表情分明就写着“不然呢？”三个清晰的大字。

银时眼里掠过一丝明显的玩味，抬眸看了他一会，嘴角缓缓勾起一个不大的弧度，转而又深深蹙起眉故作苦恼的沉思道：“真麻烦啊……到底是谁给你这种错觉的？”

“错觉？”土方冷哼了一声，慢慢抬手一点一点附上了他的脖颈，似乎想要故技重施，不过顿了顿又松开了，而是握住了他的手腕将他拉近了一些。银时立刻感觉唇上传来炙热的温度，舌头很强硬的闯进来，带着一种肆意侵犯的意味。土方用力将他的人往软垫上推去，然后把自己压了上去，横眉怒目的瞪他。

银时翻了个身将他压到身下，扣住了他的手腕按回了软垫上，偏头轻描淡写道：“放弃吧，反正你也打不过我，不如省点力气，等会多享受一下比较实际。”

“靠！”土方立刻炸毛，强行挣脱了一只手，抓着他的手臂使劲往后扯：“放开！这有个屁的关系！搞清楚状况你个白痴！我他妈又不是要找你打架！”

银时万分淡定的无视了他的叫嚣：“该搞清楚状况的是你。这个世界本来就是弱肉强食，你打不过我当然只有被上的份，这很合理。你要是能打过我，你也有选择的权利。”语气相当的理所当然：“还是说你准备现在跟我打一场再分个胜负？”

土方被噎了一下，这胜券在握的语气让他感觉无比憋闷和恼火，一时间怒火中烧又无言以对，感觉那点催情剂的药效都快被他的火气给彻底压过了一头。

但至少不论如何他得承认，银时有一点说的是事实，他没把握打赢这家伙，至少现在这个状态的他不行，更何况明明一件让人享受的事为什么被他们两个搞成了打仗一样，他觉得硬要发展到动武来解决不明智。

难为这种时候他还得动脑子思考，土方僵了僵，突然叹息了一声：“我明白了。”他挣开钳制，坐直了自己的身子，一边整理自己有点乱的衬衫，一边尽力让自己的声音平稳：“既然不能达成统一意见，那我放弃，我不要委托了。”

“不要？”银时察觉到了他的动作，不过并没有第一时间出手阻止，反倒看着他整理完毕，这才伸手拦住了他，有几分戏谑的开口：“想做就做，不想做就走人，副长大人想的倒是轻松……我是不是该夸奖你真是天真？”

读不透他的表情，但这种略带嘲讽的语气土方倒是熟悉的很，不自觉心生警觉的拧起了眉。

银时笑了笑，不过说出来的话却是带着冷意的：“我早说过让你别后悔，你现在告诉我不要……”说着，微微俯过身凑近他耳边，薄唇轻启，声音低沉，一字一顿的开口：“不觉得……太晚了？”

那双血色的眸子淡淡的睨过来，深邃又锋利，好像有一种无形的压迫感缓缓穿透他的肌理骨骼点点蔓延开来，不知为何让他如同被钉在了原地。

土方看着那只骨节分明的手抬起，抚摸了一下他的手腕内侧，顺着他方才整理的顺序，拨开袖口推上，顺着手臂抚摸过来，移到脖颈处的时候停顿了一会，一颗一颗的解开衬衫的扣子，速度并不慢却显出一种从容不迫的感觉，从领口再到胸前和腹部的褶皱处划过一圈，这才探入衣下勾住了那截腰带。

略带凉意的指尖触到了他微烫的皮肤，让他下意识的瑟缩了一下。

他这下是真感觉有点害怕了，并非是因为处境或者话语，而是因为直觉到了银时身上一种十分可怕的掌控欲，这家伙方才的行为就像是再重新将事物全盘抹除打乱，标示领地似的直到所有的部分都被他亲手造成的痕迹气息完全覆盖住。

有时候很小的一个行为习惯，就足以体现出一个人潜在的性格如何，就如同现在他明明还什么也没有做，却分明已经流露出了一种对于强迫又偏执的施予到占有过程的享受。

以往这家伙在土方眼里是一头强大美丽又桀骜的野兽，等着他去驯服，所以他才会主动撩拨为了达成想要的结果，但现在他很快发现，这个结果他有点承受不了，野兽个屁，这他妈是个恶魔。

“等等！”他连忙叫停，一边推拒一边硬着头皮道：“我觉得我们之间有点误会，我不是反悔只是觉得没必要继续了，已经没事了！我可以……”

没等他说完，银时很轻松的堵住了他的嘴，将余下的话尽数咽下，撬开齿关，纠缠住了他的舌尖。这个吻具有攻击性，像要将他一寸一寸的掰开嚼碎吞进去，又分明裹挟着一层浓郁极致的情色外衣，充满了淫靡下流的意味。

被强势入侵的滋味真他妈不太好受，土方这会是发自内心的承认自己真的误会这家伙了。刚刚他折腾这么多次居然都没挨揍，那只能说明银时的脾气实在有够好，因为轮到他感受了一番后现在只想抬手揍人。这么一想，他火气突然消了一些，忍了忍转而不甘示弱的将这个吻狠狠堵了回去，乘机反客为主的压到了银时的身上。

刚刚抓紧了胳膊，银时放在他颈后的手贴着他的背部下移，扣住了他的腰往自己身侧一带，反手就将他死死按住，他又重心不稳跌了回去。兴许是被他这番行为给惹火了，吮吸咬噬的力道如同揉进了一点暴戾的因子，很快夺去了他的呼吸，他都感觉快要窒息了。

“你他妈……”土方有种失败感，就像小时候不能一刀把围攻的混混们整整齐齐的砍飞一样。他喘了几口气，试图让自己有点发昏的脑子冷静下来，曲起腿抵住了银时的靠近，勉强好言好语道：“那什么，我说我真不需要了！真的！我现在感觉好的很什么事也没有！不用麻烦你了！”

“是么？”银时眼神往他身下移去，嗤笑了一声：“看起来你精力挺旺盛的，打算怎么解决？”

“……”除了误中催情剂被最不想撞见的人给撞见之外，最丢脸的时刻就是现在。土方耳朵发烫侧过身避开他的视线，面色闪过一丝懊恼，咬牙切齿的挤出一句：“那就不劳你费心了！”

空气突然安静了一会，谁也没说话。银时停了停，看着他意味深长的勾了勾嘴角，又隐没了下去，微微垂下眼，遮住了眼底燃动的怒火：“既然这样，也可以。”

说着，到真的没继续为难他，起身退开了几步，走到他的办公桌前坐了下来，懒洋洋的将身子放松的靠到桌边，一只手支着头，就着他的茶抿了一口。

一分钟过去了。

两分钟过去了。

三分钟过去了。

土方终于忍不了了：“你要坐到什么时候？干嘛还待着不走？！”

“我为什么要走？”银时神情无辜，好整以暇的反问。

实话实话银时现在的心情当真说不上好，或者说差不多都接近爆发的边缘了，毕竟他最初可是在再三劝阻的情况下还被强行卷了进来，而且完全是被当成了一件呼之即来的物品，然后这家伙又准备在临门一脚的时候将他踢开。

他淡淡的看了土方一眼，又道：“虽然你说你不介意被别人知道，但是你确定要赶我出门闹的人尽皆知现在屋里是个什么状况？”

土方顿时感觉自己额角青筋直跳。这话听起来没多少杀伤力，实际却一击即中。他本来确实不介意，因为他觉得自己占据了主动，对方该盼着他别出去乱说才对，又怎么会想着让别人知道。但现在不一样了，即使没真枪实弹的干上，就凭这个僵持不下的情况而言，落于下风的依然是他，毕竟还有催情剂在扯他的后腿。

这话一出，他就知道这家伙其实压根没打算放过他。

他感觉一阵头大，一口血如鲠在喉的，脸色跟着阴沉不定：“……你到底想怎样？”

银时心烦意乱，但语气还是淡淡的开口：“躺下让我上你。或者，你自己解决，我旁观。”

“旁观……”土方差点被呛住，忍了又忍，最终还是没忍住，气急败坏：“你变态啊？！”

“变态？”银时缓缓一笑，点点头：“谢谢夸奖。”

土方登时气结，满脑子都是来回奔腾的“你个混蛋给我等着，我他妈跟你没完”。这两个选择就等于没有选项，说白了这家伙就是故意让他难堪。

说到底还是因为他中了催情剂的缘故，银时是游刃有余还没有完全走火，无事一身轻，也不用像他这样还要分出大量的精力压制药效，他相比之下分明就是天然劣势啊，这不公平。

他扭头看见了不远处的那一小瓶催情剂，目光又移到了银时身上来回转了几圈。似乎也没指望能很快得到他的回应，银时正慵懒的斜靠着，不经意的拨弄他的文件。

他想了想，深吸了口气，坐到软垫上，微微阖眼，偏开脸一副慷慨赴死的模样，颤声道：“好，那你来吧。”

这回反而轮到银时一愣。他其实就是故意刁难发泄不满来着，说这话压根就没想过以土方的性子居然会跟他妥协，一时间太过吃惊甚至没有反应过来。

说这五个字已经是土方的极限了，等了会见他没反应，立马语气不善起来：“不来就滚出去！”

银时眸光登时一暗，衣服一撩，面色阴沉的走到他跟前，低头缓缓俯下身。

就在这时，土方突然伸手，食指指尖在银时的脸上轻轻一滑，从脸颊到眼尾，勾出了一道水润平滑略带凉意的线条。

这瓶催情剂本就是凝膏状的，颜色也如同草莓一般殷红，这会划开在他的脸上，衬的那双血色的眼和薄唇徒然邪魅艳丽起来。

土方之前只不过是多闻几口气味，就给折腾到了现在，可见这药性是极烈的，他还直接给银时抹在了脸上，具体会有怎样的程度他就不太清楚了，不过却很喜闻乐见又幸灾乐祸。怎么说  
他这会可算是将银时也拉到了他同一个起跑线上，也许更低也说不定。毕竟他说的也是实话，本来吸入的量就不多，药效在褪，他现在确实已经感觉好受多了。

眼见得逞，他立刻直起身，哪还有方才那副要准备壮烈牺牲的样子，得意的挑挑眉，一字不差的将银时方才说的话还了回去：“躺下让我上你。或者，你自己解决，我旁观。”

银时万万没想到土方真能疯到这个程度，反正自己不好过就也绝不让他好过，怔了半晌，回过神来，垂下了眸子，一言不发的用手背慢慢一下一下擦掉脸上的痕迹，眼神便随之一点一点沉了下去，如同缓慢流动的熔岩，在下落，在汇聚，在风平浪静下波澜暗涌，在等待肆虐成地狱的火焰。

他看了看自己的手背，又抬起头来安静凝视了土方一会，然后突然出手，彻底爆发似的将他狠狠压在了软垫上。

土方完全毫无预警也分不出精力防范，位置狭小又难以闪躲，更别说他本来实力就不如银时。

意识陷入黑暗的最后一秒，他听见的是恶魔低哑，缓慢，充满恶意的：“你死定了。”

……

土方是在一阵巨烈翻云覆雨的顶撞里醒来的。

他试图睁开眼睛，可眼眶酸涩的感觉和无法控制的泪腺给他造成了一定的困难，几乎都要睁不开，意识又随着凶狠的撞击被颠的支离破碎，半天也没能寻回，只能无力的晃动了几下脑袋，可又哪可能避的开，眼前和脑海里全被白光给占据，耳边轰鸣一片，费很大劲才判断出他身上坂田银时的那张脸。

他感觉自己灵魂出窍了半天，难以置信的看着面前一片淫乱的场景，还有这会正在他身上驰骋的混蛋，下意识的挣扎扭动几下身体想摆脱这种被攻击和侵犯的气息，可整个人却像被死死钉住了颠弄，耳边这会全成了他自己清晰的喘息声。

银时早知他醒了，却也没停下，说话的嗓音依旧平淡：“怎么？被干的太爽，话都说不出来了么？”额前的碎发因为汗水显得有些凌乱，眸子半遮半掩，透出了一丝情欲的微红，相比平日的懒散，反而显得更具危险性。

这他妈的是什么？！土方当真恨不得再继续昏死过去，他也不知道自己失去意识多久了，或者准确的说，他压根就没有想到银时居然会对他下黑手，直接将他打晕了。如果就算这他忍了，那对晕过去的他干这档子事？？

这他妈的是人能干出来的事？土方登时气的浑身发抖，破口大骂：“操你妈坂田银时！！你他妈住手！！！卑鄙！！无耻！！混账！！趁人之危！！！”

银时嗤笑一声，不与置否的挑眉反问道：“你是第一天认识我？”

如果他现在手里有刀，他发誓他绝对要一刀劈了这个混蛋。土方痛骂道：“你他妈！！！你居然敢、你敢……我要杀了你！！绝对要杀了你……啊！！！”

话语被突然的贯穿给截断，他吃痛的尖叫了一声，又被按住往更深处猛撞插干了几轮，立刻无法自控的呻吟颤抖起来。

他这会整个人都要气疯了，被不间断的顶弄折腾的找不到北，也就靠这一口气死撑，嘴里翻来覆去全是“你这个混蛋”“我要杀了你”“你给我去死”，几句话说的也是断断续续的。

几遍下来，饶是银时也不耐烦的啧了一声，看着他淡淡道：“我不介意再打晕你，虽然没有声音少了一半乐趣，但是那样会让你比较听话。”说着，盯住了他身侧，慢悠悠的开口：“而且……任人宰割。”

土方顺着他的目光偏过头，一眼瞥见了那一小瓶的催情剂，瓶口开着，显然是又被用过的状态，而且用的不少，顿时感觉莫名一股寒意窜了上来：“你你你……你个混蛋干了什么！”

“嘘——”银时伸出一根手指移到唇上，轻轻打断他，俯下身来凑到他耳边，故意压低了声音，说出来的话却是万分惊悚的：“别这样，只是给你喂了一点而已。”顿了顿又意有所指的勾了勾嘴角：“两张嘴都……”

土方整个人都僵住了，彻底吓的心惊胆战：“你疯了吗！！！”也不知道银时是不是诓他的，他被干了几下也有些受不住，随着律动又觉得分身是在内壁上重重刮磨似的，又像有火从胃里烧起来，热度连成一片，让他有一种整个人都被捅穿了的错觉。

然而他除了奋力挣扎之外，现在什么也做不了，一边喘息一边愤怒的揪着银时怒吼：“我他妈上辈子和你有仇吗你要这样对我！！你个王八蛋！！！你他妈凭什么这么做！！！”

“凭什么？！”银时终于也忍无可忍，扯开他的手，指点了点自己的脸颊，跟着提高了音量，用不低于他的音量回应了他：“你先闯出的祸，难道不应该你自己来解决？！”

这话说的土方完全没有还嘴的余地，就算是因为是银时刁难他在先，那继续往前计较最终也得追溯到他不顾银时的反对强行准备霸王硬上弓。况且银时的话压根就是在明明白白的告诉他，他就算晕过去也无济于事，反正自己不会放过他的。早知这样，他觉得最初银时拒绝他的时候，他就应该好好谢谢人家祖宗十八代，真是多谢了他这么为自己考虑，然后将这个恶魔恭送出门绝对不多看一眼。

因为银时对他根本就是毫不留情，将他压制在软垫上插的深狠，一点缓和的时间也不给，似乎只有这样才能稍稍缓解药物带来的燥热和冲动，逼的他喘息不止，脚踝挂在银时侧腰处可怜的晃荡。

他从始自终都在奋力的想要逃离，可惜银时根本就没如他所愿，这几下反抗在银时眼里和欲拒还迎也没什么两样，或者倒不如说他其实还更喜欢这样无能为力的挣扎，连同哭泣般的呻吟。

“呃……啊哈……”土方被折磨的受不了，眼前阵阵发黑，手在软垫上狠狠的刻出几道印记。

他也不知道自己昏过去的时候已经被操干了多久了，肯定不止泄过一次，醒过来又骂骂咧咧了半天，这会嗓子都干哑的难受，一个多余的字也吐不出来，根本就没多余的力气抵抗，只能虚弱的挺着腰承受更多的撞击。

“够……够了……”土方是真的感觉自己快不行了，好不容易挤出一句话都带着哭腔，尽管药效未过下身硬的发胀发痛，但他觉得继续这样下去自己非死在这不可，甚至都有点神智不清了，开始胡乱的抓挠银时：“你他妈的给我住手！”

银时眼里也冒火，他也不太好受，一直在轻微的发抖，一阵阵的快感还在继续摧残和撕咬他的身体，逼得他简直要发疯了。

结果完全是因为互相较劲发展到互相下药，导致被情欲折磨的痛不欲生的两个人也不知道折腾了多久了，房间又只剩下喘息和撞击声，最后都一塌糊涂欲火焚身，难以计算是如何的惨烈。

这大概就是传说中的自作自受了。

土方感觉难受极了，那处本来就不是用来做这种事的，更何况这会双腿都有些僵硬，后穴被干的发麻，又怎么会好受，眼里全是抵不住的泪水，就只剩少许的理智还在做最后的抗争，哑着嗓子道：“停、停下……我要死了，真要死了，你先停下，我、我们……可以谈谈。”

银时没停，不过放慢了速度，伏在他颈侧轻轻喘息了一声，剥离出了一丝清明，抬眼示意他。

“你、你怎样才肯放过我？就算这事是我不对……不然我替你解决，你告诉我你喜欢什么样的，我帮你找来，我保证不出去乱说……你、你……”这番话说出来着实都让他有点羞愤欲死，明明摆的架势是禀性刚烈宁死不屈，结果这不就是在求饶吗？

银时没买他的账，冷着脸：“你惹的火，你负责消。我觉得这样够了的。”

他俯下身去紧紧压住土方，撞在了最深处，土方脑子里一片空白，体内的分身顶着他都失了声，他下意识的紧紧扣住了银时的手，拼命仰起脖子抵抗席来的快感，拖着头剧烈摇晃，好一会才强迫自己从欲望里回神。

“你、你不如再考虑一下我的提议？我觉得这样不好……”土方都有点崩溃，感觉穴口都因为难以承受在不自觉的收缩，登时也有点上头了，无力喘息道：“……你他妈到底要怎样？你还不如一刀杀了我！给个痛快吧……”

“不好？”银时蹙了眉，当真像是思索了一番，才恍然大悟般的开口：“既然你是当成委托谁来都可以，那这话的意思就是我表现的不够好，你想换人了？”语毕，立马故作姿态的道歉道：“那确实是我的不好，再给我一次机会，我一定好好表现。”

“什么？不是……”土方这下是真崩溃了，鼻息又重了几分：“不不不……我没有！！别、别再来了……不是你……不是……”

银时盯着他的眼睛缓缓抽动，速度突然缓下来，却得不到重重的的撞击，几回合下来又将他磨得快抓狂了，不知怎么突然一股无名火冒起：“你他妈在这表现个屁啊！！要不是因为老子看是你，谁会搞出这种傻逼事！！你到现在都还没有缺胳膊少腿就他妈该谢天谢地了！！”

真他妈，操蛋！他之前绝对是昏了头才会觉得这是个对付银时的好机会，催情剂怕不是还有降智打击的连携技，土方真的是气的半死又无计可施。

银时这次一愣，是真停了下来，蹙起了眉：“……什么意思？”

土方偏开头缓了口气，整个人像从水里捞出来的一样，汗涔涔的，刘海被完全打湿了，贴在他的额头上，半天也没有再说话。

银时一只手掐着他下巴，笑的很危险，又一字一句的将问题重复了一遍：“什么意思？！”

土方感觉自己真是受够了，喘了几口气，忍着身体的不适，使劲抬起手揪住了银时的衣领扯到自己的面前，十分恼火的瞪着他：“意思就是我就只闻了那瓶该死的玩意儿一口而已！！你真他妈的当我自己解决不了还是觉得我心急到来者不拒？！！”

“所以……”银时听闻顿了顿，有几分意外的抬眸：“你原来早就想被我上了？”

“你给我去死！！！”土方立刻就感觉自己脑子里的脏话如同开了闸的洪水一样奔涌而出：“谁他妈想被你上了，我那是想上……唔！”

银时适时的低头吻住了他，赶紧将他到嘴边的话给吞了回去，一时间也顾不得其他了，扣着他的腰精准有力的撞击，干的他脚趾都狠狠蜷缩了起来全身发颤，哀哀的叫了几声，只不过被堵在了唇舌间，挣扎了几下，意识模糊的连双眼都要失了神。

劝说无效，他也万般无奈只能咬牙硬撑，开始还能勉强提起点力气骂这家伙几句，几番下来当真连什么都分不清了，眼前糊成一片，最后也不知道自己到底是在骂人还是在求饶，或者只是只是单纯的在喊某个名字，最后两人的舌头又缠绕在一起，彻底连一个字也说不了了。

……

等土方彻底清醒已经不知道是什么时辰了，天光还是大亮，屋里安安静静地，只有他一个人。

身上到没有什么不适，包括衣服也还好好的穿在身上，没有外套，衬衫的扣子开了两颗。只不过那种层层叠叠的酸痛感提醒了他这不是一场梦，而是噩梦！！

他走到办公桌前，脸色阴晴不定。

就在这时，门被拉开了，他条件反射的一惊，这才发现门外站的是山崎。

“副长，你还好吧？”山崎捧着一杯茶，进了屋，眼神关切的看着他。

土方神色一顿，瞪着他，周身寒气四溢：“好？我好的很，我为什么不好？”

山崎只觉得莫名扑面而来一股杀气，立马的将替他泡的热茶放到他的办公桌上，语气诚恳，求生欲及其强烈：“那……那什么，副长，委托的事情可以慢慢来啊，不用这么拼命吧，注意身体啊……旦那说……”

“他说什么？！”土方听到这话，脸色越发的冷。

“诶？就、就说副长为这个委托辛苦了一晚上都没睡，身体力行，嗓子都哑了，要我给你泡杯茶润润喉咙……他过两天再来彻底解决这件事。”顿了顿又有些疑惑挠了挠头：“原先还以为这是个简单的案子，看样子原来里头还有什么复杂隐情？”

土方啪的一声掰断了手中的笔。

山崎顿时吓的感觉自己腿一软，没搞懂自己哪里又惹怒自家副长大人了。

土方忍了忍，眯起眼冲他冷笑了一声，十分瘆人：“隐情？你觉得有隐情？”

“啊？”山崎一头雾水，结结巴巴道：“额……有、有？”

“嗯？”土方脸色一沉。

“没、没有！”山崎双手抱头，连滚带爬的拔腿就跑。

麻麻，副长为什么又生气了，好可怕，我要回家！


End file.
